


10/10

by maskedmomo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskedmomo/pseuds/maskedmomo
Summary: Party games + drunk confessions lead to something that Chanyeol definitely wasn’t expecting.





	10/10

“You’re coming tonight! You don’t have a choice!” Kierra shouts out as she leaves for her shift at the diner. Those words haunt you the whole damn day. You knew you wouldn’t have a say, seeing how you promised her last weekend that you’d go to this party at her boyfriends frat house.

A frat party was the worst kind of party in your opinion. The last one you went to left awful memories in your mind; soundcloud rappers holding their phone by your ear so you could hear their ‘latest litty diss track’, girls wearing lingerie and calling it clothing, drunk couples practically fucking on the couch. Oh don’t forget about that one girl that can never hold her alcohol, or that one guy who gets so fucking obnoxious, and of course there is always the typical douchebag that will say anything to get you into his bed. Yeah… frat parties were so not your thing.

But you promised Kierra, and she’d hold that against you until the end of time if you didn’t go tonight. So that’s why you were currently in the bathroom at 9pm curling your hair.

You jump when the apartment door slams open, but relax once you realize it’s probably just Kierra back from work. Next thing you know, she’s rushing into the bathroom and unbuttons her jeans before squatting on the toilet.

“Uh, hi? I’m in here.”

“And I really had to pee. Judge me.”

You shake your head and turn back around continuing to do your hair. Only a few sections of straight hair were left.

“Wow,” Kierra says while pulling her pants back up, “You must really want to get laid tonight.”

“Excuse me?” You undo the curl and set the iron back on the counter.

“You never curl your hair…” She stands next to you and washes her hands quickly, “Unless you want to get laid. And you’re also wearing a skirt.” She smirks at you, “and you hate skirts.”

“Pff no, I don’t- you know what? Ahh. Whatever..” you say frowning when you realize that she is completely right. She laughs and you join her before carrying on with your hair.

When you arrive, the party is in full swing. Or so you are assuming since you had to step over a drunk girl passed out on the porch. The front door is wide open and you can already feel the bass in your bones. How the hell did they not get a noise complaint yet? Kierra easily spots her boyfriend Kai from across the room. His face lights up when he notices her and he makes his way over to the both of you in record time.

“She actually came?” he says in awe, obviously not expecting you to make an appearance.

“Yeah, I know! I was surprised too.” Kierra giggles as he pulls her into his arms for a sloppy kiss. Kai clearly had a few drinks already in his system. You look away awkwardly as they kiss again.

“I’m still here guys..” you say, and thankfully they pull apart.

“She wants to get laid,” she blurts out, loudly, causing the people around you to eye you up and down. One of the guys nearby who was earlier occupied with a girl is now laughing his ass off. Baekhyun, you believe.

“Kierra!” Your eyes widen and you send your friend an incredulous look, which she ignores of course. 

“Bring over some of your friends, specifically the nice guys since she likes to top. She needs to go home with someone tonight.” You smack Kierra on the arm, hard, but she doesn’t seem to acknowledge it, yet smirks instead.

Kai laughs at this, “That’s quite specific, I’ll do my best. Hey Baek! Help me out?” He leaves to brainstorm with his friend, and you kinda hope that they find 'someone suitable’ - Kierra’s words, not yours. 

"Oh my god Kierra! I can’t believe you sometimes.”

“It’s not like I’m wrong!” She walks away, probably to find something to drink since she knows this house like the back of her hand.

While she’s gone and he’s hunting, you spot Chanyeol, friend you’ve had for a while now, leaning up against the bookshelf in the living room. You guys weren’t super close but you sat next to each other in your anthropology lecture and sometimes grabbed lunch after class, but a friend nonetheless. A very attractive friend. A very attractive friend that you’ve kinda always had a crush on; Kierra suspected your crush on him once but you assumed that she forgot about it since she hadn’t brought it up for a while. You snapped out of your thoughts when you noticed that your very attractive friend was now waving you over to his group.

“Hey! What are you doing here?” you asked, hoping that he could hear you over the music. 

“What do you mean, 'What am I doing here?’ What are you doing here? In my house?”

“This is your place?” you say with wide eyes, “I didn’t know you were in a frat?”

“You never asked and I don’t believe it ever came up? Sorry?” He laughs as you take the last sip of your beer out of your cup. “Why aren’t you drinking?”

“I just got here.”

“Well whatcha want? I’m heading to the kitchen,” he says lifting up his almost empty cup.

"Uh, whatever you’re having. Something that is likely to get me drunk.”

“Okay then. Oh hey Kierra, where’s Kai?” he said after she had appeared next to your side with a drink in her hand. 

“With Baekhyun and the guys in the Blue Room,” she said before turning to you, “Which is where I must drag you to." 

"Ahhh, is it already time? I’ll meet you guys in there.” Chanyeol turns around and heads towards the kitchen to grab the drinks. You nodded, and Kierra drags you away by your arm. 

“You know you could always sleep with him? I saw the eyes you were giving him. Guess that crush never went away, huh?”

“Oh my god Kierra, would you stop!”

You can’t deny it though. And as you’re being pulled away, all you can think of is how good he looks tonight. His white shirt wasn’t leaving much to your imagination, as you could easily see his tanned skin and bulging muscles through the thin piece of cotton; the short sleeves allowing you to witness the veins that ran down his forearms, little trails that your eyes couldn’t help but follow.

Kierra pulls you into the second living room, the Blue Room - basically the man cave, where only certain people were allowed to enter. You’re not really sure why, this is only the third time you’ve been to this house, but it’s some weird frat rule that the guys apparently take pretty seriously. They even have guards standing to block people from entering and those stupid beads hanging in the doorway, which is something you thought was ridiculous and your hair got caught in, but whatever - you dodged it this time. 

Your eyes wander across the group in the room, and you recognized nearly all of the people already in here, majority being the frat guys; Junmyeon - the one that was always surrounded by both guys and girls. Min - the guy who was always impressed and/or smirking. Sehun - the guy who was always unimpressed, but somehow always had the most girls. Baekhyun - the devilish one that loved to start shit, and that could smell drama and sexual tension from a mile away. Jongdae - the kind one with the dark side that you never wanted to get on. Lay - the guy who everyone respected. Kyungsoo - the guy everyone teased, but still loved. And Jongin - the one who is hella whipped for his girl.

From your recent findings, Chanyeol fit into this group too somehow, but you didn’t know exactly where he stands yet.

The rest of the group consisted of girls that you’ve seen around campus, ones who were unashamed to follow the guys around like lost puppies, and some guys that were trying to get Junmyeons attention, but would probably never. Although there were a few faces you haven’t seen before. How refreshing.

They were all getting ready to play 10/10, which is basically a game to initiate party hook ups. Everyone in the room writes their name on a little piece of paper and it gets thrown into a bowl, the bowl gets passed around and each person draws name out of bowl, but can’t look at the name until it’s their turn. One person starts off and says the name on their paper and then rates them a number out of ten if they would sleep with them or not. So then the person who’s name was called would go next, and say who they have and rate them. It’s kind of like a chain game, and you just have to say a number out of 10 if you would bang them or not. It’s not really a drinking game but people usually take a shot if someone says 10 out of 10.

Kierra grabs a slip of paper and hands it to you, “Oh don’t give me that look, I already have a guy I love to fuck. I don’t need to play.” You write your name down and sigh, realizing that this game is going to last a while. You hand the note to Baekhyun, who’s hand is patiently waiting for your slip.

Hopefully Chanyeol mixes you something strong. You sit on the arm of the chair Kierra is sitting in, and wait for them to start the game. Chanyeol walks in and smiles at you, handing you your drink, “I hope this is what you wanted. I made it the same as mine, but with a little less alcohol since I didn’t want to get fucked up." 

You take it from him and raise the cup to your mouth. The scent is strong, and you squint your eyes after taking a sip. He laughs and you thank him for the drink, "After it hits me, I’ll be good. Thanks.”

“Yeah, no problem.” He says before walking over to sit next to Jongin.

Baekhyun walks around the room with the bowl in his hands, letting everyone who was playing grab a piece of paper while he goes over the rules. He passes the bowl to Kierra and she hands it to you.

“Oh, sorry. I forgot about you and lover boy for a sec. You’re still gonna stick around to watch, right?” Baekhyun says to Kierra with his signature devilish look in his dark eyes. She nods, and you stick your hand in the bowl to grab your name. “Good, I have a feeling that tonight will be interesting to say the least…”

Once he walks away to set the empty bowl down, Kierra whispers in your ear. “I feel like he’s always plotting someones death, like damn.” You giggle with her until you hear 

“Wait, I didn’t get one.” Chanyeol says, about to get up to grab the bowl.

“Oh here, this was the last one.” Baekhyun says handing him a name slip with an evil grin on his face, “Alrighty boys and girls, lets get this started!”

About ten minutes into the game and you were already feeling it. Whatever Chanyeol had given you was quick to get you buzzed, and it was also pretty fucking tasty. Meaning that you were drinking more than you were paying attention to the game. You were spaced out until you heard someone say your name. You look up and make eye contact with Chanyeol as he smiles and sets his drink down. Wait, what? Chanyeol has me?

“10 out of 10 would bang,” he says getting straight to the point, causing you to slightly choke on your drink. You recover quickly and set it down, and he continues.

“But,” he pauses for a quick moment to take sip of his drink along with everyone else, following the rules to the game (actually to calm his nerves but you didn’t know that). Everyone takes the shot, except you since you were so in awe and unable to do anything but gawk at him.

“Also would 10/10 would care for you afterwards, 10/10 would let you stay over, 10/10 would tuck you in, 10/10 would cuddle, 10/10 would make sure you fall sleep okay, and 10/10 would make you breakfast in the morning…”

Your eyes are wide and your face is most likely reflecting a look of confusion as you take all of this in. You look around the room to see that everyone else’s reaction pretty much mirrors yours. Everyone except Kierra who is squealing like crazy next to you, and Baekhyun who has the biggest smile on his face. A few of the girls glared at you, and you were extremely hot and bothered now, and a little uncomfortable with the situation, okay maybe not so much uncomfortable as confused.

Did Chanyeol just confess? Does that even count as a confession? Or was is just him playing along with the game? Did the room get smaller? Why the hell is it so hot in here? Why is everyone still looking at me? 

Kierra nudges you with her elbow, and it clicks. You take a deep breath, remembering that everyones eyes were still on you because it was your turn, and you were just sitting there with your mouth open wide.

“Oh, um. Woojin,” You couldn’t even look the poor guy in the eyes, “6 outta 10.” You spit that out and rush out of the room as fast as you can. You don’t even know where you are going, just following where your feet are taking you at this point. You don’t even really know your way around the place, and you were definitely feeling the alcohol in your system now. You could either leave, and face the wrath of Kierra when she comes home - if she comes home - or you could hide somewhere until you could come up with a better plan while you sober up. 

You chose the latter and stumbled your way upstairs, choosing the first bedroom that was unoccupied, and unlocked, to hide out in. For being a boys room it was actually pretty clean. Yeah, there was the typical few items of clothing on the floor here and there, but it wasn’t any worse than the state that you left your room in after searching for an outfit to wear for hours. You sat on the bed, which really resulted in you laying on your back with your hands covering your face. 

What now? 

You laid there for what felt like a whole hour, possibly even hours; you were kinda drunk now so time was a mystery. But in all reality, only like a couple minutes had passed. 

“Yeah sorry, but my room is off limits. If you’re gonna bang or puke I’d rather you do it somewhere else.”

You lift your head up to see the one and only person you’d rather not have see you in your drunken and confused state. “Chanyeol." 

"It’s you? How did you know this was my room?” He was standing by the door, trying to read your face.

“I didn’t. I was hiding." Shit I wasn’t supposed to say that.

"Oh.” He shuts his door and the noise of the party lessens. He walks over to sit next to you on the bed, “I was looking for you. After you, uh… ran out. Look I don’t want to make things awkward. I know we’re friends and all that, but I’ve been into you for a while now and I couldn’t hold in my feelings any longer. And fuck I know this is like super cliche for me to do this at a party of all fucking places. But if it’s okay with you, I’d really like to take you out sometime.” Once again, you’re gawking.

“Oh god, are you gonna puke?” His eyes are panicky as he looks around his room for something you can use in case you do.

“No! No, I just, ahh…” You push one of your hands through your hair, “Are you being serious?”

“Uh yeah…I’m being serious.”

“Did you mean what you said?” You say, referring to his confession in the Blue Room.

He lets out a sigh, and you prepare for the worst. He wasn’t serious, it was a joke, you misheard him, there was another Y/N in the room-

“Hello? Did you hear me?” His eyes search yours, “Are you sure you’re not going to puke? Damn, I swear I didn’t make your drink that strong…”

“No, I’m good. So… were you serious?” you say leaning towards him, his body automatically does the same, “You weren’t lying to me?”

“One hundred percent serious, I wasn’t lying.” His eyes continue to search yours for a moment before they lower to your lips.

“Good,” you sigh in relief, and lean in farther to lightly brush your lips against his, pulling back after a few seconds to see his reaction. He stands up turning away from you, takes a few steps and leans against his door.

“Oh don’t do that to me, fuck. I won’t be able to resist. And I want to take you out first.” He says, running a hand over his face. You stand up and walk towards him.

“You still can. But, you know, tomorrow.” The liquid confidence is flowing through your veins and you take another step towards him, and then another. Until you are pressed up against his body and kiss him again; longer this time, and he doesn’t resist. 

He turns you around and pulls back from your lips to say something quickly, “This is wrong. This is so wrong.” He moans after pushing you tight up against his closed bedroom door, “Are you sure? Are you still drunk?” Your eyes roll after hearing his question.

“Stop trying to talk me out of this,” you whisper while kissing along his jawline. You’ve waited too long; there is no way in hell either of you were stopping now. You lift your head to look in his eyes before continuing, “I didn’t drink that much, only what you gave me. No more talking. Please,” you beg.

He pulls you close again and his lips flutter around your neck, causing you to let out an airy sigh in relief. You pull his face back up and let his lips harshly reattach to yours. He continues to kiss you, purposely slowing down when you try to speed things up a little.

“I swear this wasn’t my intention.” he says pulling back again. You kiss him hard, trying to shut him up - it doesn’t. “I promise it wasn’t.. I was just being honest, you know the rules to the game.”

“Chanyeol! Shut up and kiss me!” You whine, eyes pleading for him to stop worrying and to carry on.

“I need to hear you say it. I need to make sure I’m not dreaming.” 

You pull back slightly from his embrace to tug off your shirt, “’Yeol please,“ you say in between kisses, "Just fuck me already.”

And just like that, the flip switched. Chanyeol presses your further into his door while lifting you up and locking the door in the process. It feels like all of your senses are heightened, from the way his hand is holding your jaw, how his hips grind against yours, and because of the way his kisses are finally getting deeper. 

He carries you back over the bed, and leans over top of you once he lays you down. His hand trails down your body to the hem of your skirt, and he slowly unbuttons it, “I won’t be mad if you change your-”

“Chanyeol!”

“Okay, okay. I get it. You want me,” he says smiling, “It’s about time.”

He finishes pulling down your skirt, and you reach for his shirt. Once it’s off, Chanyeol leans down to kiss your lips again before moving them down your neck. He spends a few minutes teasing, sucking, searching for your sweet spot. 

Soft moans escape your lips, letting him know he found what he was looking for. You feel his lips turn into a smile on your neck before he moves lower, continuing to leave little love bites in his path. His hands sneak around your body to unlatch your bra, and he slowly slides the straps down your arms. He eventually slips your bra all the way off, leaving the upper half of your body exposed and you blush deeply as he takes it all in. 

“Wow, you’re gorgeous.” He leans down to take one of your nipples into mouth, and it instantly hardens at the contact. You can’t help it when your body arches into his, when the shallow panting starts, or when your hands move to his soft hair and your fingers lock him into place. The second his teeth graze across your sensitive flesh, your hands fail you and let him go to grip his sheets instead. He smirks in response and his lips trail farther down your body, giving you wet kisses that cause goosebumps to be left where his lips once were. 

Once he reaches your panties, he gives a quick lick over the saturated spot that shows how much you wanted him. He pulls them down and throws them towards the rest of the clothes that lay spread out on his carpet. “God baby, look at you. So ready for me, and so soon. Mmmm.” Without another second of hesitation, and without giving you a gotdamn warning, his lips wrap around your clit and the action automatically forces a moan out of you. 

“Oh my god, Chanyeol.” 

His finger plays around your entrance, collecting the wetness and bringing it to his mouth once his lips unattached from your swollen bud. 

“So sweet,” his head lowers once again and this time you’re somewhat prepared. His tongue dances around your opening, dangerously dipping in, barely letting you feel it happen before he moves back up to your clit. He does this a few times, getting you so worked up before completely stopping. 

“Quit being such a te-” You were only halfway done talking when he pushed a finger into you. The rest of the words were caught in your throat as he added another, and thrusted them relentlessly into you. His lips reattached to your pulsing clit and he sucked hard, sending you into the quickest orgasm you’ve ever had.. 

“What was that babe?” He says after a moment. When you have the energy, you lift your head to glare at him for being such a smart-ass, but hold in your words. The position he was currently was probably your new favorite look; his hair was pushed back and reminiscence of your release covered his chin, cheeks, and as if him going down on you wasn’t hot enough, the fucker stuck his tongue out and cleaned up what he could from his face - all while keeping eye contact with you. 

Chanyeol crawls back up onto the bed and smirks at you, “Come take a seat.” he says patting his thighs with a pretty smirk played across his face. 

You didn’t dare hesitate; you wanted to feel him immediately. You spread your legs and straddle his hips, then grind down on him as payback for all the teasing he gave you earlier. He groans at the contact of your lower lips on his length.

“Holy fuck,” he chokes out, “Oh god. I won’t last if you-” He shuts up directly after your fingers wrap tightly around his length; thumb running over the very red slit that was now leaking. Your thumb runs over him once more, causing him to twitch in your hands, and you decide you can’t wait any longer. 

You line him up to your seeping center and sink down onto his length, the stretch instantly sending you into a fit of moans. Chanyeol’s head is thrown back, his mind lost in the sensation of being inside of you after craving this for so long. He lets out a hiss as you lift yourself off of him - the feeling is intoxicating, overwhelming, and everything you’ve ever needed. His hands stroke your thighs, willing you to do that again. You rise up and his hands wrap around your hips, pushing you harshly back down onto him and you take in a sharp breath before letting out a soft sob.

“Chanyeol.”

“Just like that baby,” he encourages, nibbling on your shoulder as you start to set the pace. You lean over him and nuzzle into his neck, letting your senses take over your body; you swore you could feel him in every inch of your body, each dip down sending sparks throughout your system. 

“I will never forget this, god look at you.” You lift your head to look him in the eyes. A mixture of loving gazes and dark eyes burn into yours, all feeding the fire that grows within your body. Heated breaths are shared as the rooms temperature rises. Your movements are slow, stopping every now and again to circle on his hips - something that is making Chanyeol go crazy.

His gentle grips of your thighs changes as he grabs your hips, holding them in place as he thrust up into you.

“Fuck babe. This is everything. You’re everything,” His words come out in heavy breaths, words worshiping your body, “But it’s not enough. I can’t get enough of you.” He lifts you up, removing his length from you and rolls you over onto your back. This new position allows him to hit you deeper and you claw at his back, completely lost in the pleasure. 

“Yeol,” you whine as he pounds into you at a pace far too rapid to be considered humanly possible, “I’m c-close.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmmm,” you moan while nodding, unable to form proper sentences at this point. You can feel yourself right on the edge and you let the feeling consume you, each thrust of his hips sending you closer and closer. Finally you fall over the edge and your body is on fire. Your eyes flutter shut as your body quivers on his cock, clenching tightly around him.

Chanyeol’s pace changes, it’s hard for him to keep thrusting when he’s insanely sensitive and still buried deep inside you. He pounds into you once more before he lets his own release take over his body. Feeling him fill you with his warm seed makes makes your head swirl and your heart explode. 

He rolls you both over, not letting you remove himself from you just yet. He doesn’t say anything, but kisses your cheek instead. You both stay there, too out of it to move. You’re in complete bliss until the realization of what just actually happened sets in. If you weren’t already sober, you sobered up pretty damn quickly after that.

You were sweaty, sticky, and probably covered in cum, yet Chanyeol refused to let you roll off of him when you tried to do so.

“Stay, you’re warm.”

“I’m gross, and I should shower,” you say looking at him, “if that’s okay..”

“Yeah of course,” he sits up with you still on his limp dick, or that is until he pulls you off of him, and stands up to presumably grab you some clothes. He digs around in his dresser before pulling out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt for you. 

“Here, and there’s the bathroom.” he says pointing to the door that’s to the left of the bed, “Make sure you lock the other door, it’s attached to Baekhyun’s room. I’ll join you in a few.” He slips his jeans back on and leans down to kiss your cheek once more before exiting his room.

_____________________________________________________________________

Chanyeol heads downstairs, really needing a hit of something - or at least a damn shot after all of that. Thankfully the party had ended, so he wouldn’t have to talk to anyone (other than you obviously) about what he had said earlier. 

While walking into the kitchen he runs into Baekhyun, who of course is has a shit-eating grin on his face. Dammit, he knows. 

“Don’t even say it.” Chanyeol threatens, which just causes Baek’s grin to grow.

“I won’t…” he smirks at Chanyeol, and lets a few minutes pass before he says it, "Okay I lied, I told you! I totally told you she was into you. You’re welcome by the way.“ Baekhyun extends his hand out to him, holding a shot glass filled with something he prayed was strong. It took Chanyeol a few seconds to comprehend where his friend was going with that statement…

"OH MY GOD! You purposely gave me her name slip, didn’t you?” Chanyeol groans and throws his head back taking the shot, his throat burns for a quick second. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Oh don’t give me that shit.” Chanyeol says as he grabs the nearest bottle of alcohol and pours himself another shot. 

“Don’t you have someone waiting?” Baekhyun says with that signature smirk on his face again.

Chanyeol growls before taking the last shot, cursing his friends name as he walks back upstairs.

_____________________________________________________________________

The first thing you notice when you wake up is that it’s bright, too bright, and then you notice the body next to you. You’re face flushes as you recall all of last night; the confession, the sex, the shower - which was just as pleasurable as the sex, but he was mostly concerned with cleaning you up and kissing every god damn inch of your body while whispering sinful things to you. 

You sigh, admiring Chanyeols face while he sleeps, the way his chest lifts up just so slightly as he breathes, how his legs are entangled with yours. 

I wonder in anyone noticed that I walked upstairs last night and never came down? Maybe I should leave before anyone wakes up…before he wakes up…

You groan internally, thinking about having to do the walk of shame - not something anyone likes to do or is proud of. Deciding that it’s probably best to just get it done and over with, you start by slowly untangling yourself from the long legged man, which is a lot easier said than done. But you manage, and moved on to trying to climb over him. Except when you have one leg over him and are almost done, Chanyeol’s arms wrap around your body and pull you down on top of him, causing you to land directly on his shirtless body and morning wood.

“Mmm ,'mornin.” his gruff voice instantly sends heat to your lower abdomen. 

“H-hi.”

“Oh don’t do that,” he says while stretching, with you still on his body. Meaning that you could feel every muscle in his body tense up. At this point you just hope you’re not drooling. 

"Do what?” you say as you try to wiggle out of him arms, but his iron grip doesn’t allow for that.

“Acting all shy. Nuh-uh. Not allowed. Not after last night.”

Your cheeks heat up remembering the filthy things he whispered to you during your shower escapade. He lets out a groan and his hands move to your hips, pushing you down onto him harshly. And that’s when you really feel him. 

“Fuck, you can’t just grind on me and then stop baby. Please keep going.”

You ignore his request and move to pull down his sweats instead, your happy to see that he wasn’t wearing boxers underneath; you could get straight to the fun part. 

“What are you doing?” he asks only half aware of what’s going on. He is only partially hard so to get him up all the way you give him a few quick tugs and your other hand moves lower to massage his balls.

It only takes you a few minutes, and once he’s hard enough you get to work. Your tongue slides up his length before your mouth encloses around his sensitive head. You stick to a smooth rhythm, loving the shallow panting you are hearing from above. It doesn’t take long for them to turn into sharp intakes of breath, and his hand comes down to wrap around in your hair. 

At this point, you’re devouring him as if your life depends on it. You’re so turned on by the noises he’s making, you want to make him feel good. You bob your head up and down a bit quicker now, humming every once in a while.

“Fuck I won’t last if you keep doing that.” 

His abs tense up, letting you know he’s close. Chanyeol whispers your name and gives you a quick warning that he’s about to come, but you stay attached to him, forcing yourself to take him deeper. He lets out a throaty groan before you feel him shoot his load in the back of your throat. You suck him hard, making sure to get every last drop. Chanyeol practically has to pull you off of his sensitive dick. 

“Holy fucking shit. Wow,” he says, catching his breath, “Where the hell did that come from?” 

You giggle, still savoring the salty taste he left on your tongue.

“I just wanted to.” 

He pulls you on top of him and kisses you sweetly, which turns into longer ones, turning into needing kisses and the clothing practically removes itself from your bodies. Chanyeol wastes no time to flip you over, leaving another line of wet kisses down your neck. Within a matter of minutes you could feel his length, hard once again, pressing into your thighs.

“God, you make me feel like I’m 13 all over again. Easy to get hard and constantly horny.” You start to laugh along with him, but it gets caught in your throat when he pushes slowly into you. 

“Fuck,” Chanyeol says while watching himself disappear into your opening, “I’ll never get tired of this. Wow.”

This time is fast, as if you two had been without each other for months, when in all reality not even 10 hours have passes since your last little rendezvous. Fifteen minutes later, you two are clinging onto each other and dozing off again. When you wake up the second time, it’s early afternoon - 2pm to be exact. 

“So where’s this breakfast you spoke of yesterday during your little speech?” 

Chanyeol laughs so hard at this, to the point where he has tears in his eyes and you couldn’t help but giggle with him.

“Damn I almost forgot about that,” he chuckles before sitting up, dragging you with him, “Alright, get dressed. Let’s go downstairs.” He takes you to the kitchen to make a very late breakfast, but at this point you didn’t care. All the sex had drained your energy and you were starving. 

Chanyeol digs around in the fridge to see what options he has, "Omelets it is.”

You watch him as he maneuvers through the kitchen, making you a very large breakfast. Which just so happened to be just as delicious as it looked.

“I didn’t know you could cook? This is so good.” You say with a mouthful. He smiles as his heart swells and takes a bite too.

“Yeah, seeing as you didn’t even know this was my house yesterday, I can understand that you don’t know much about me. But don’t worry, that’ll change soon.” You were sure that he had more to say, but he was interupted when someone started hollering from the living room. Both you and Chanyeol look over to see Baekhyun and Junmyeon sitting on the couch. 

"Oh yeah, just like that 'Yeol. Oooh” Baekhyun says using a girly voice. He switches voices, trying to imitate Chanyeol with a smug look on his face as he turns around to look at you guys, "Fuck Y/N keep going!“ 

Chanyeol grabs something out of the fruit bowl sitting next to him and whips it at him, “Go fuck yourself with that damn banana Baek!”

Baekhyun frowns holding the banana awkwardly now, “I thought you would want to 'talk about it’ in the morning?”

“Not a chance.”

Junmyeon completely loses it, laughing so hard that he nearly falls off of the couch. You can’t help but to crack up with him, Chanyeol joining in too. 

“Don’t mind them, they clearly lost too many brain cells last night,” Chanyeol tells you, “But you better get used to it, since you’ll be around a lot now.”


End file.
